glass_cannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nestor Coyne
Nestor Coyne is a 9th-level human slayer played by Skid Maher. Quick with a quip and lightning at loosing an arrow from his trusty bow "Ol’ Jolter," Nestor Coyne is a deadly dilettante, shady killer, and crucial component of Trunau’s Giantslayers. Nestor Coyne is described as having a wiry build, standing 5 foot 8 inches tall, with closely cropped blonde hair, and is distinguished by a lack of front teeth- teeth that Nestor says he lost at the hands of a giant. He is seemingly interested only in personal gain and self-preservation, doing whatever necessary to get rich and stay alive. The former executioner for the Varisian crime families was jailed in Trunau for a murder arising from a dice game dispute. Released into the careful watch of Sherriff Barron Redheart, Coyne quickly proved himself to be a more than capable member of the team, and one whose ultimate motives still go largely unknown. In episode 131, he killed Umlo, stole the Steelhand and left the party. History Nestor Coyne grew up on the mean streets of Riddleport. Nestor is coy about his past though he often quotes his father, who Nestor murdered at a young age. This was revealed by an Oracle in Minderhal's valley. Nestor joined a band of pirates who raided across the seas and remembers these times fondly. He then joined a mercenary company to avoid legal entanglements. His company was paid to guard a caravan making its way through the Holds of Belksin. They got lax and drank too much one night and were set upon by Giant raiders. The raiders killed every guard but Nestor convinced them that he knew where treasure was buried. They attempted to beat the location out of him but Nestor resisted, insisting he would only tell when they agreed to give him half. The ploy worked and when the giants drank too much Orc alcohol, Nestor freed himself and murdered the party, saving the Giant who smashed his front teeth out for last. After making his way to Trunau, Nestor went to the most dangerous bar there, the "Killing Ground." He engaged a local guardsmen in a dice game and proceeded to lose all his money. Nestor normally would have followed the guard home and murdered him in an alley. However, it was raining and Nestor was tired and thought he could prove the guard was cheating, so he stabbed the guardsmen, killing him. The patrons wrestled him to the ground. Nestor thought he would rest for a few days and break out but he lost his lucky lock pick. It was then he was offered a chance to travel with Sheriff Redheart to the Tomb of Nargrym Steelhand and then onto Minderhal's valley. Promised a chance to kill giants and get loot, or be executed, Nestor readily agreed. "Coyne by name, Coin by nature as me old dad used to say." Abilities Nestor is a slayer and executioner for the Scarzni. He is able to study humanoid targets for weaknesses and do extra damage. Nestor is also adept at spotting traps and disabling them. He favors his +1 Shock bow named "Ol' Jolter." He also uses a magical short sword and a nasty dagger. Character Sheets Level 9: https://glasscannonpodcast.tumblr.com/post/163097128857/heres-nestor-coyne-at-level-9 Level 7: https://glasscannonpodcast.tumblr.com/post/152157982987/nestor-coyne-level-7 Category:PCs Category:Characters